This invention is related to a low pressure gas conversion unit for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a bracket for supporting a carburetor, a propane gas converter, and a fuel filter on an engine, all supported on a bracket fastened on the intake manifold of the engine between the carburetor and the intake manifold opening.
Many automotive vehicles, such as buses, trucks, and fleet vehicles are being converted to use low pressure gas, such as propane. The conversion process involves changing the gasoline carburetor for a mixer or carburetor for propane gas and air, and mounting a converter unit which reduces the pressure of the gas from the gas tank by means of a hot water connection, and mounting a filter unit that operates on engine vacuum. The fuel mixer or gas carburetor is fastened on the intake manifold adjacent the intake manifold opening.
The converter and the fuel filter are conventionally mounted in various locations in the engine housing with relatively long hoses connecting these two units to the carburetor. There is no standard method for mounting these units, the particular location depending upon the mechanic making the conversion. The converter and the fuel filter means cannot be readily mounted on the manifold because there is no location suitable for attaching these devices.